Infiltrating White Acropolis in the Land of Zill/Team Mononoke and Sora's Group Snatch Back the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness From the Pirates
(Later that same night in White Acropolis in the Land of Zill, the robot guards marched forward as an alarm blared within the pirates' base. Suddenly, Team Mononoke, with San wearing her half clay mask over her eyes, and Sora and Sonic's groups, all wearing winter attires, came out of the forest towards the entrance and the robot guards suddenly noticed them and fired, but the heroes dodged swiftly and destroyed them all at once with Shadow's powers as they zipped by, jumped over the perimeter wall, and hid themselves from a searchlight. Then Shadow's, after San removed her mask and lowered her fur hood, communicator beeped and he answered) Amelia: (Voice-over) Transmission from Neverland News. There’s an SOS coming from the pirates’ base. Our last communication with our agent was 26 hours ago. We expect an immediate rescue, Shadow the Hedgehog, everyone. Shadow: (Nods) Understood. San: (Agreeing) Initiating the mission now. (Shadow hangs up and after grabbing each other, our heroes let Shadow teleport away to another part of the base via Chaos Control and they hurry ahead) Shadow: Captain K. Rool and Admiral Skurvy…. What are they up to this time? Kairi: Not sure. Sora: But it can't be good. (Our heroes continued on, avoiding obstacles and fighting some robots when they came upon a bulking robot and a laser gate. Shadow studied the robot’s movements and turned to his allies) Shadow: When it’s lost both arms, that’s our chance. It’ll be off balance, so we can knock it down. Riku: (Realizing) Oh, I get it. Sonic: Ah-ha. (Then working together, they fought the robot like how Shadow suggested and it was defeated. Then the laser gate died down upon its defeat and they hurried along and avoided another searchlight. Shadow noticed the door) Shadow: It looks like the door up ahead leads into the base. Omega: There should be a switch somewhere. (They searched the area until they found it) Silver: Just as Omega thought. (They activate it and the door opened. They hurry in only to find more robots in the way. They got determined and fought them off. In the base, Rouge snuck past some robots, having escaped) Rouge: I got out of the base, but security’s really high…. (Looking around) Let’s see…. (She noticed a way out and flew up to a cliffside edge and she noticed a bunch of searchlights) Rouge: Don’t want to get caught in any of those searchlights. I'm going to have to use bombs. (Then she destroyed the searchlights with her bombs and quickly sneaked by while the robots checked the destroyed searchlights. Rouge then noticed a switch in front of the door and activated it, opening it) Rouge: (Chuckles smugly) K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew are no match for me. (She was about to leave when she sees in front of her Team Mononoke and Sonic and Sora's groups, who came out victorious from their robot battle) Rouge: I’m glad you came. Shadow: It’s a request from Amelia. (Rouge then goes with her allies to escape. Shadow noticed an armed buggy and got the group’s attention) Shadow: It looks like that armed buggy still runs…. Knuckles: Then let’s use it! Vector: Come on! (Getting in, the group drove the armed buggy and headed towards the exit, only to notice five more searchlights) Shadow: If we don’t break the searchlights, we won’t be able to get outside. Charmy: We need to get out of here quickly! Sora: Relax, Charmy! (Shadow then fired the armed buggy’s missiles at the searchlights, and destroyed them. They then drove through quickly, running over robots in their way until they reached an arena with the way out on the other side. The group disembarked from the armed buggy and headed towards the exit. They noticed Rouge carrying three black evil-looking scepters, the same ones from the pirate ship earlier) Charmy: What’re those thing-a-ma-bobs ya got? Rouge: You really want to know what these are? (Shadow calmly interrupted) Shadow: Our assignment was to rescue you, nothing more. (Rouge glared at him) Rouge: Fine. With you, it’s always business. Xion: We just wanted to know, Shadow. Sonic: Get a grip. (A short pause, and Shadow calmly softened a little and asked) Shadow: What are those three scepters you’re holding? (Glad to see Shadow asking as well, Rouge was about to answer when a rumble hits the arena, interrupting them. Then three robots appeared along with both Devidramon and a giant guard dog-like robot) Rouge: It seems they don’t want us to leave here. Charmy: No fair! Shadow: (Scoffs) Let’s get this over with. Roxas: This should be a fair fight. (They prepare to fight as Devidramon and the robot guard dog roared) Shadow: Devidramon and the pirates' guard dog…. Blaze: Still, we need to get through here. (Omega and Silver scanned the robot dog and explained what that is) Omega: That’s called the Egg Cerberus! Silver: And its weakness is its neon antenna on its head and its armor is blocking it! (The group understood) Shadow: I see…. Kaya: That armor on its head is protecting its weak point. (Devidramon and the Egg Cerberus charged at them, but Sora, Sonic, and Shadow leapt onto the Egg Cerberus' neon antenna and began to ride it like a bull while the Egg Cerberus bucked back and forth like a bull and Devidramon struggled to attack the group, only for the group to distract him) Rouge: Guys, make it crash into something hard! Sora, Sonic, and Shadow: Got it! (The three controlled the Egg Cerberus by pulling the antenna and making it crash into a part of the metal wall, destroying its helmet. The three were sent flying into the air, but landed gracefully on the ground. After the Egg Cerberus recovered, it roared again and charged at them while the robots and Devidramon flew at them, but the group dodged and Silver wiped out the robots quickly, stunning Devidramon with the debris in the process) Blaze: Not bad. Silver: Thank you. (Then as the Egg Cerberus turned around for another attack, Sora, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver leapt onto its antenna again, and this time, the Egg Cerberus fought against being controlled by running the opposite direction) Shadow: (Grunts) Do what we tell you! Sonic: Listen to us! (The four regained control and this time, they crashed the Egg Cerberus right into another part of the metal wall, destroying its body armor. The four are sent flying through the air again, but like last time, they landed gracefully. Then the Egg Cerberus leapt in the air at the group, but San, Sora, and Shadow, after Ashitaka shoots his arrow at the Egg Cerberus' mechanical left eye, quickly jumped and grabbed the antenna again. Then they controlled the Egg Cerberus, despite it trying to fight back, and crashed it into another part of the metal wall again, this time, destroying it by blowing up and a chunk of the Egg Cerberus' head whacked a recovered Devidramon in the head, knocking him out. San, Sora, and Shadow then landed on the ground safely) Tails: Now let’s get out of here! Cosmo: My sentiments exactly. (The group agreed and they escape to the exit via a teleporter. Upon entering another room from the teleporter and then magically changing from their winter attires to their normal attires, they looked around until they noticed a computer screen showing the map of Soleanna and Oriana) Rouge: (To herself) Ah, Soleanna and Oriana…. The Kingdom of Elements. (To the group) They have a constitutional monarchy, you know. The primary industries are tourism and crafting precision machinery. Espio: As we recall while preparing to vacation here. Rouge: Just to reassure you, once we finish this mission, we'll resume our vacation. (They looked at the three scepters Rouge is holding again) Rouge: I was gonna tell you what it is, before we fought the robots and Devidramon, that these scepters are called the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness. (Realizing upon hearing her say what they're called, the group got calmly surprised) Namine: We were already told that those scepters each contain evil demons. (Shadow and Sora looked at the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness closely) Shadow: It seems so…. Familiar. Sora: As if we saw them.... Long ago.... (They shrugged) Sora: But then again, maybe it was just a dream. (Then they noticed a picture portrait of two girls in white royalty clothing and two boys in blue royalty clothing. Rouge pointed it out) Rouge: The four current sovereigns of this country are Princesses Elise Oriana III and Allison Oriana, two sisters, and Princes Christopher Aonuma and Chris Thorndyke, their respective fiancés. Xion: As we recall, the upcoming Festival of the Sun, Moon, and Star are gonna celebrate their upcoming marriage and coronation. (The group nods in agreement and then looked at the map screen again while Shadow asked) Shadow: Why would K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew’s base lead to a beautiful place like this? Sonic: How should I know? Rouge: I just followed my orders from Neverland News and retrieved back the three stolen scepters. Sora: But where did the pirates find them? Rouge: They were locked away in a storage area in the Soleanna and Oriana History Museum. Vector: So, my guess is that the pirates broke in and stole them, right? Rouge: (Nods) Yes. And after I was able to get them away from the pirates upon breaking into their base.... Amy: (Realizing) You got captured and you and Neverland News called us to help you. Rouge: Exactly. Big: But what would the museum do if...? Rouge: Not to worry. (Froggy croaks in question) Rouge: Prior to getting captured, I contacted the museum and told them I'm borrowing the scepters for Neverland News to study them and find out the mystery behind the 1,000 year old legend. Shadow: I see…. Rouge: Anyway, I have a little favor to ask all of you. (The group listened) Rouge: Could you guys escort me to the Neverland News rendezvous point? Group: Where’s the rendezvous point? (Rouge points at the northeast area on the map) Rouge: It’s the ancient castle of Soleanna and Oriana. In Kingdom Valley. (Understanding the mission, the group then nodded in agreement) Shadow: Very well. Sora: We’ll escort you there. Rouge: Thank you. (They then exit the control room through the door into Soleanna and Oriana New City) Ashitaka: Shall we? (They nod and hurriedly followed Rouge to the direction where Kingdom Valley's location is) Coming up: After Team Mononoke and Sonic and Sora's groups arrive at the rendezvous point in Kingdom Valley's ancient castle, they are soon ambushed by not only K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew, but also a hired Zill Circus owner named Wack Lizardi, who want to take back the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness. But during the scuffle, the scepters are accidentally dropped and five certain imprisoned villains from the legend are unleashed. Then later after they send the group to the future, the villains trick Terra's group into believing Ash, NiGHTS, and the Princes are the villains that caused their apocalyptic future. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies